


Daydreamer

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was always the one who cared too much.  He’s more than shocked to encounter someone who cares just as much…perhaps more.  He finally has a chance to be doted on, just as he’s wanted for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lovely song by Adele

“What do you want in a guy? What is it that you’re looking for?”

“I don’t really know what I want, if I’m honest.  Like, I’ve got a picture in my head, but I don’t even know if the guy I’m picturing even exists.  I hope he does, though.” Louis said almost dreamily.  A small smile spread across his face as he let his mind wander.

He shook himself from it and furrowed his brow.

“I want a daydreamer.”

 It was Louis’ second therapy session with his doctor, Anne.  Many failed relationships, including a few particularly rough ones, landed him there.  He was so against the idea at first…he didn’t want anyone to think that he was “crazy”…even though that’s how he felt.  After she thought he had shed too many tears and filled too many journals, his Mum sat him down and suggested it.  It took some prodding, but he made it.  So far, so good.

Anne seemed to understand him.  She didn’t pry too much, but she wasn’t standoffish.  She maintained the proper distance.  Louis didn’t let too many people into his circle, and she seemed to sense it.  She didn’t pry.

Louis had no idea what he was doing wrong.  _Was_  he even doing anything wrong? 

All he wanted was to settle down, but he just couldn’t seem to get the hang of it.  People were always leaving.  It was as though his heart was a revolving door. 

X

“What do you mean when you say daydreamer? Can you expound on that for me?”  Anne put her glasses on, and tucked a piece of bright, red hair behind her ear.  Louis could tell that she was really listening, not just pretending.

He shifted in his seat as he tried to find the words.

“Right, okay, I want someone different.  You know? I want someone who can act like they’re my age, but think like they’re fifteen.  Someone who doesn’t have to take things so seriously all the time…except for love.”

“Why do you think you want that?”

Louis smirked. He knew what she was doing.

“What a very therapist thing to say.”

“It’s in my job description,” she said softly.  Her eyes were kind when she said, “Now, answer the question.”

“Uh-uh. Well, I guess I’m interested in that because it’s something I’ve never had? I’ve gone and tried just about everything else. Nothing’s worked.  I feel it’s only logical to move on to the next…or, I guess the last…option.”

X

Harry held the door open as his students filed in.“Good morning, good morning, good morning….Michael, hang up your coat…good morning, good morning…Violet, don’t hit!…good morning, Daisy, Phoebe…good morning!”

He sighed, “Welcome, class! Did everyone enjoy recess?”  He flashed a bright smile to the group of eight-year-olds.

The class erupted almost immediately in laughter and shouts of “Yes!” and “Can we go back!?”

Laughing, he said “Shhhh, shhhh…it’s time for class to start.  You’ll all have recess again tomorrow.  It’s time to start the lesson now.”

A small hand in the front of the room shot up. “Mr. Styles?” she squeaked.

“Yes, Daisy?”

“Um, my mum says that she can’t pick us up from school today, so someone else is coming instead.”

“Oh? Who is it?

“I don’t know. She gave the note to Phoebe…”

With that, Daisy nudged her twin sister, and whispered, “The note!”

Phoebe fished it out of her bag and handed it to her teacher.  He read it and gestured for her to go back to her seat.

“Okay, last week we learned about the recorder, but today we’re going to use a different instrument.”

He grinned and said, “Our voices.”

X

“I don’t know, Anne, I just want someone who cares about me…sounds selfish, and probably childish, but, yeah.  I want someone to dote on me.  I’d like to be on their mind a lot.  Everyone my age is so focused on their careers that they just go into relationships half-assed.  I need someone present…emotionally, at least.”

“So you want a golden retriever?”

Louis stopped to understand what she meant.  It clicked, making him chuckle.  He wiped his fringe to expose his blue eyes. 

“Will they love me?”

“Unconditionally.”

“Well, that’s what I want. A golden retriever, but in human form.”

“Mhm. We’ll delve more into this next session, as your time is up.  I’ll just add bestiality to my trusty pen pad here on my list of concerns…”

Louis laughed and shook his head.  He dusted off his clothing and went to shake her hand.

“I think it’s time I left anyway…I’m about to late to pick my sisters up from school.”

X

“Everyone! All together now!” Harry said excitedly.  He moved his hands like a band major.

> **_“_ ** **_♪_ ** _In the town where I was born,_
> 
> _Lived a man who sailed to sea,_
> 
> _And he told us of his life,_
> 
> _In the land of submarines,_ **_♪_ ** **_”_ **

The children sang off key and out of time, but no one would have been able to tell from the look on Harry’s face.  He had such a genuine joy about him.  He radiated something beautiful. 

Louis tiptoed up toward the door of his sisters’ classroom, hoping he wasn’t late.  He smiled immediately when he recognized the Beatles song, and he started singing along in his head.  He found the door open, so he peeked his head around the corner.  He lit up when he saw his sisters singing and dancing with reckless abandon.  He was dumbfounded when he saw the teacher doing the same thing. 

The man who caught his attention was undeniably handsome, but Louis didn’t notice that quite yet.  He stood in amazement as he watched the other man act like an absolute fool, just for the entertainment of a few children.  It was a breath of fresh air to witness an adult being so carefree.  He had to meet this man. 

> **_♪_ ** _We all live in a yellow submarine,_
> 
> _yellow submarine, yellow submarine,_
> 
> _We all live in a yellow submarine,_
> 
> _yellow submarine, yellow submarine._ **_♪_ **

The song faded out, and Harry turned to see who was waiting at the door.  He saw someone come up during the song, but he was too wrapped up in the class to care.  When he looked over, he was positively awestruck by the man he saw in front of him.  He obviously worked out, but he wasn’t overly toned.  He wore a tight shirt that accentuated his body perfectly.  His trousers were just as snug, and Harry blushed at the fact that the stranger was probably well-endowed…at least by the looks of things. 

Harry’s eyes grew wide as they raked across Louis’ body.  Louis almost felt violated, until he realized that he had been doing the same thing.  He had a thing for curly hair, and Harry’s was perfect.  It was a heavenly mess of chocolate brown.  His eyes were the most intense shade of jade, but they appeared grey in some lights…sometimes hazel…sometimes even blue.  His body was long and lean.  He was tall, just as Louis liked it.

Louis had to stop himself from getting attached too quickly.  He made a habit of that, and that needed to change.  His relationships were always like a tug-of-war: he dug his heels in too deeply, and when they let go, he fell straight on his back, exposed and vulnerable for the next man to come along and take advantage of him. 

After Harry officially dismissed his class, Louis’ younger sisters ran up to him and immediately started hugging his legs.  Harry saw it out of the corner of his eye, and couldn’t help but smile to himself, even though he was having a meeting with one of the parents. 

Louis waited around until the class was virtually empty.  He knew he had to introduce himself to this man.  Apparently Harry was thinking the same thing, as he slowly strolled over and met Louis halfway.

He laughed nervously. “Uhm, I’m Harry,” he said as he extended a hand.

“Louis. You’re really amazing with kids…it was actually really cool to watch.  You don’t see teachers act like that anymore.”

Harry let out a sharp breath. “Honestly? Wow, that means a lot.  I take a lot of criticism for my approach.  They say I don’t take things seriously enough, but come on…are we really going to try to restrict music? In _primary_  school? They’re mental if they think I’m going to be some stuffy, old- oh, I’m sorry…I’m talking too much.  I do that when I’m nervous.”

“No, no. I like the way you think. It’s great to meet someone who’s actually a free-thinker.  It’s so hard to find that as we get older. It’s frightening, really. Everyone’s in a rush to rid themselves of innocence and creativity.  But, why are you nervous?”

“I’m a bit flustered by you,” Harry said with a shy smile.

Louis leaned in to whisper, “Good.”

Not just the word, but rather the way it was said -filthily, to be honest- sent shivers up Harry’s spine.  All he could do was grin sheepishly. 

Louis turned to look at his sisters, just to make sure they were okay.  They were occupied with the class pet, so he turned to look back at Harry.

“Listen, I’ve got to get these two home, but…okay, forgive me if this is forward…I’m honestly still learning, but, would you be open to meet up later?

“What, like for coffee or something?”

Louis was bashful now. “Uh, yeah.” He averted his eyes from Harry’s gaze, but when he looked up again, the green orbs were still there, and just as focused. 

“That actually sounds really good, uh, let me get your phone number, and I’ll ring you this week. We’ll work something out.”

Louis wasn’t going to admit it, but it was slightly saddened by the fact that they didn’t set a date right then.  He secretly wished that he had gotten Harry’s number, as well. He wanted to call him as soon as he could. “Playing it cool” was still something that he was trying to get used to.  He was willing to try, though. He’d try anything if it meant getting to know Harry.

Just less than two weeks passed before Louis got the call that he was waiting for.  It felt like so much longer, but Louis knew better than to complain.  He answered meekly and planned to meet Harry at a park near the school.

Louis felt like he was 12 again, and going to his first school dance.  The date was meant to be casual, so god knows why he started getting ready three hours early and changed 6 times before saying “sod it” and going to buy a new outfit before meeting with Harry.  He felt self-conscious, even in his new clothes.  He knew that how he handled things today would be a testament to how things were going with his therapist, and he no intention of messing up. 

Harry was already at the park when Louis arrived. He spotted his curly mop from metres away.  He slyly slid in on the bench next to him, and smiled, waiting for the other man to notice.  Harry knew immediately. 

“Hi,” he said with a grin.

The ‘how are you’s’ and ‘how have you been’s’ were out of the way, and they started walking, hand in hand. 

Louis gave Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze. “What took you so damn long to call me?”

“Mum always said to be hard to chase, and good to catch.”

“Well, how do you measure up on the last bit?”

Harry bit his lip and led Louis along, and through a group of trees to a spot in the park that Louis had never seen. 

“You tell me.”

He gestured toward an opening in the trees.  There was a shallow river that sparkled in the twilight, and in it floated a small, impeccably-crafted canoe.

 Louis was at a loss for words, but he only said, “Hm.” Behind it, though, he struggled to hide a growing smile.  No one had ever done anything like this before.  None of the dates he had been on had ever been so personal.  They were either big shows that lacked both personality and sincerity, or they were meaningless one night stands that were completely devoid of romance.

Harry held him tightly and helped him into the boat.  Louis was further surprised to find a basket of food hidden under one of the seats.

“You really went all out, didn’t you?” There was no use hiding his amazement.

“Now do you know why it took me so long to get this together?”

Louis had to kiss him at that.  He was shocked at how easy it was.  Harry’s lips were soft, and they seemed to almost melt into Louis’.  They moved together in unison, and let their hands wander wherever they could. 

Harry held on to Louis like he didn’t want to let go.  He felt Louis’ body as though it was all new to him, like this was the first body he’d ever touched.  Every stroke of the hand resulted in a shock that was almost electric.  Gravity seemed to be certain that the Harry and Louis weren’t meant to be apart. 

They stayed glued together like this, showering each other in kisses wherever an inch of skin was exposed.  Harry took to sucking bruises into Louis collarbone, and Louis couldn’t even begin to understand how amazing it made him feel.  He’d actually never gotten a lovebite before, and here he was getting covered in them. A beautiful man who barely knew him wanted to claim Louis as his own.  He had never felt so special.

Harry developed a pattern of administering bruises only to kiss and lick them right after, to soothe them.  Louis moaned beneath his touch.

Harry took a break from kissing Louis’ body, and went back to his face.  He began at the forehead, and then to the nose, and finally, Louis’ lips.  He kissed him hard, and almost urgently.  It was if he was trying to tell him something. Perhaps it was:  _I’m here to stay_. 

They let their tongues venture into the other’s mouths as they more or less made a bed in the bottom of the small canoe.  The only broke apart when the need for air demanded it.  They laid on their backs and le the canoe float down the river as they held hands.

“I want to get to know you,” Louis finally said.

“I’m an open book.”

“That’s the vibe I’m getting, and it’s fucking amazing.”

Harry blushed. “Wow, uh, thanks?”

“No, it’s brilliant. I don’t want to come on too strong, but…”

“Wait, let me just tell you…that’s never going to be a problem for me. I’m  _that_  guy who gets in trouble to coming on too strong.  Let’s not play games, alright? Don’t worry about “coming off” any sort of way. Just say what you feel, when you feel it, you know? Things get messy otherwise.”

X

Months passed, but Harry didn’t change.  For once, Louis wasn’t left behind.  Something about this relationship told Louis that it was for life.

 Every time he saw Louis, Harry was just as eager to hold him the first time they hugged.  And when he held him, his arms were strong, protective.  Every phone call was like their first.

“I miss you, Lou.”

“You saw me yesterday, baby”

“It feels like years. Do you miss me, too?”

“Of course. I probably miss you more than you miss me, if I’m honest…”

“Doubtful…when can I see you?”

“Are you free now?”

“You read my mind. Come over?”

Louis braved the cold without a jacket.  It didn’t even cross his mind, he just wanted to see Harry.  Nothing was wrong, he just wanted to be around him.  When he was with Harry, the world just seemed right.  Without him, it seemed out of orbit.

Harry was sitting on the stoop of  his flat, and as soon as Louis caught sight of him he broke into a jog.  He went on his tiptoes to kiss Harry, but instead, Harry picked him up and swung him around, forcing Louis to wrap his legs around the taller boy’s waist as they kissed.  He pulled back to examine harry’s face.  He looked wonderful.  His skin was a milky white, but his cheeks were flushed and bright.  His lips were a reddish pink, like berries.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“So are you.” Harry kissed him again, this time biting Louis’ bottom lip as he slowly let go.

“No, I mean it, like, you’re a jaw-dropper. You could honestly be a model.  It feels amazing just to walk next to you.”  Louis shivered as the cold air hit him, and Harry immediately set him down to offer him his jacket.  It was big on Louis, and that was just the way Harry liked it. He loved the way his boyfriend looked in his clothes.

“Thanks, but I’m not really worried about looks.” He took a seat on the steps, and pulled Louis onto his lap.

“What are you worried about,  _Mr. Styles_ ,” Louis feigned a serious tone.

“This sounds so corny, but I want to change the world…with music. I want to make an impact on my students, you know?”

“Harry, you have.  Hands down, you’re Daisy and Phoebe’s favourite teacher they’ve ever had.  Love, you could the world with your hands behind your back.”

Harry couldn’t hide his smile.

“I don’t know, it’s just something I think about.   There are just so many things I want to do,” he said, holding Louis’ hand.

Louis gave a cute grin, purposefully showing all of his teeth.

“I just want to change a life.”

“You’ve changed mine…I never thought I’d find anyone.  The minute I stopped looking, there you were.  It’s like you were waiting for me.”

“I suppose I was.”

“You’re everything I wanted. I don’t even know how to put you into words.  I couldn’t describe you if I tried.  ‘Perfect’ says it all, but it doesn’t say enough. Put yourself into your own words…I want to know if you can describe yourself better than I can describe you.”

“Uhm, well, first off, I’d say I’m a daydreamer…”

 

 


End file.
